The Pathology and Tissue Resources Core will provide routine and innovative tissue resources and materials essential for achieving the aims of the SPORE projects. Routine materials include tumors and non-malignant lung specimens and tumor cell lines. Over 3,000 tumors and 300 lung cancer cell lines have been banked, and over 50,000 aliqouts of tumor or cell line pellets, RNA or DNA or paraffin sections have been distributed to investigators. Our Aim 1 is to collect, process, store, catalog and distribute tissues, cell lines and blood specimens, both malignant and nonmalignant, and relevant clinico-pathologic and molecular data, as requested by the various component projects of the SPORE program. Aim 2 is to develop and utilize innovative and routine tissue and cell line resources that will aid in the successful completion of the SPORE program aims. These include development of new tumor cell line resources to complement recent genome wide mutation data on lung cancer oncogenotypes. Aim 3 is to perform and interpret tissue-based molecular methodologies in close collaboration with the component projects of the SPORE program to satisfy their approved aims. This will involve developing molecular assays that eventually can be deployed as CLIA certified lab tests to facilitate the planned translational science clinical trials in most of the SPORE projects. This Core will play a crucial role on promoting collaboration among our own SPORE investigators, investigators at other Lung Cancer SPORE sites, and investigators at our own and other institutions including other peer-reviewed projects funded by NCI/NIH and other agencies. All of our SPORE projects will utilize Core B materials and services. Heavy utilization of our routine and innovative materials, and close interactions with the SPORE investigators will greatly aid the successful completion of the aims of our SPORE proposal.